


Почти игрушечная история

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Панси Паркинсон стало скучно. Зато куклам наверняка скучно не бывает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от G до T





	Почти игрушечная история

Панси упала в кресло и облегченно простонала, сняв туфли.

— Как хорошо, — сказала она и забросила ноги на низкий столик, ее необъятная юбка зашелестела всеми своими бесчисленными слоями. Пару минут назад Драко всерьез думал, что Панси из-за нее не поместится в кресле, но нет, поместилась и теперь сидела как в розовом шуршащем облаке. — Эта вечеринка — удивительная скукота.

— Либо скучно, либо удивительно, — сказал Блейз, сидящий в соседнем кресле. — Если тебе удивительно, значит не скучно.

— Мне настолько скучно, что даже удивительно, — равнодушно сказала Панси и, откинув голову на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза. — Или не удивительно. Не знаю.

В гостиной было темно, лишь в камине тускло мерцали угли, подернутые пеплом. Драко лениво подумал, что стоит их пошевелить или подбросить полено, но ничего не стал делать, вместо этого потянулся к графину, который стоял на подносе на столике.

— И мне налей, — сказал Блейз.

— Панси? — спросил Драко, но та лишь помотала головой, не открывая глаз.

— Утром голова будет болеть, не хочу, — сказала она. — Не люблю, когда просыпаюсь — и как дура.

— А так ты проснешься — и как самая умная на свете, — сказал Блейз.

Панси поморщилась, но не ответила. Блейз некоторое время смотрел на нее, потом взял бокал и сделал приличный глоток.

— Так почему тебе скучно? — спросил он. — Ты весь вечер протанцевала с Диком, твоя мать, наверное, счастлива — Брокхерст, как-никак.

— Как-никак, — передразнила Панси, — потанцевал бы с ним сам, не спрашивал. Самовлюбленный болван.

— А кто нет? — спросил Блейз.

Панси неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Мне так все надоело, — сказала она. — Ничего интересного, ничего. Мать таскает то по комитетам, то по вечеринкам — и там везде одно и то же, те же старые дуры, их внуки и племянники, а ты им улыбайся и кивай.

— А ты не улыбайся и не кивай, — сказал Блейз.

— Разница лишь в нарядах — всего и дел, что переодеться.

— Не ходи никуда, — сказал Драко.

— А что тогда вообще делать? — спросила Панси после настолько продолжительного молчания, что Драко успел решить, будто она уснула. — А так совсем тоска. Мне иногда кажется, что я как кукла — наряжаюсь и играю в чаепитие с котиком и зайчиком.

— Кто из нас котик или зайчик? — спросил Блейз. — Чур я котик.

— Ты дурак, — сказала Панси.

Блейз мрачно посмотрел на нее и допил оставшийся огневиски одним глотком.

— Сегодня я посмотрела на все вот это, — она лениво помахала рукой, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, — серьезно, как куклы. Улыбаемся, танцуем, такая дурость. И снова, и снова.

— Сезон, что ты хочешь, — сказал Драко.

— Тебе проще, от тебя родители отстали, — сказала Панси.

— Не сказал бы, что отстали, раз уж я тоже таскаюсь на все это. Но на самом деле, займись чем-нибудь, если тебе так скучно.

— Ты как моя мать. Чем? Мне ничего не интересно.

— Да, кроме себя, — сказал Блейз.

— Заткнись, — посоветовала Панси. — Мистер «я-люблю-только-себя» Забини.

Блейз скривился и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Панси ему не дала.

— Мне иногда хочется заменить себя такой куклой, чтобы та ходила, кивала, а от меня бы все отстали.

— А ты бы что делала? — спросил Драко.

— Ни-че-го, — по слогам проговорила Панси. — В этом-то вся прелесть. Ни-че-го.

— Какая глубокая мысль, — сказал Блейз. — Ты же только что жаловалась на скуку.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — ответила Панси. — Потому что ты уже такая кукла. Равнодушный и рациональный.

Блейз пожал плечами.

— Так проще, — сказал он.

— А я о чем? Ты только представь — тебе не надо вот это все, вместо тебя ходит кукла с твоим лицом, равнодушно и рационально, а не ты.

— А я?

— А ты… Не знаю, что ты. Это как… как Оборотное, только наоборот — не ты в кого-то превращаешься, а кто-то в тебя, а ты делай что хочешь.

— Так ты же ничего не хочешь.

— Значит, ничего и не делаешь.

— Нет такого заклинания, — перебил их вялую пикировку Драко.

На некоторое время все умолкли. В гостиной становилось все темнее, угли мерцали уже еле-еле.

— Мало ли, чего нет, — вдруг сказала Панси. — Можно подумать, все заклинания сами по себе завелись, и их кто-то в лесу поймал.

— Да, — сказал Блейз. — Могла и не переживать, что именно утром будешь как дура. Сейчас тебя это почему-то не заботит.

— Точно, я же говорю, — Панси вдруг села в кресле прямо, достала палочку и выписала ей в воздухе широкий круг, — вот совсем как куклы!

Из палочки высыпались искры и только.

— Развлеклась? — сухо спросил Блейз и встал. — Драко, я останусь? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из гостиной.

Панси проводила его взглядом и тоже завозилась, зашуршала юбкой, выбираясь из кресла.

— Я тоже, — сказала она.

— Делайте, что хотите, — ответил Драко, удобнее устроился в кресле и закрыл глаза.

***

Истошный визг заставил его дернуться и вскочить на ноги. И поначалу из-за головокружения Драко ничего не понимал: что за крик, отчего, и почему все кругом такое… Огромное? И… мягкое? Он замер и медленно огляделся.

И тут же понял, почему Панси визжала. Все кругом было действительно огромным, просто гигантским, и мягкое под ногами оказалось сиденьем кресла, в котором он вчера — судя по светлым окнам — так и уснул. Но не это оказалось самым странным — крохотная Панси стояла на полу и по-прежнему визжала, а напротив стояла еще одна, гигантская, и спокойно на нее смотрела. А гигантский Драко сидел в кресле напротив.

— Панси! Панси! — крикнул Драко. — Паркинсон, заткнись!

— Я!.. Я!.. — Панси неожиданно послушалась и перестала визжать. — Я!..

— Ты чего наделала, дура?!

— Искры! Искры! — закричала Панси, — а не вот… Вот это! Я!.. Я!..

— Прекрати!

Панси сжала руки в кулаки и тяжело задышала, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я вчера, — медленно заговорила она, — встала, чтобы пойти спать… А потом — ничего, утро! — Она опять начала заводиться и вскоре снова закричала. — И я на полу, а напротив — этот слон! — Она показала пальцем на гигантскую себя. — И этот! — Она показала на гигантского Драко. Те все так же равнодушно смотрели и молчали. — Что это?! Что делать?! — Панси внезапно подбежала и пнула гигантскую себя в босую ступню. — Откуда ты взялась?!

— Ты захотела, — неожиданно ответила та, а Панси снова завизжала и плюхнулась на задницу.

Через некоторое время она успокоилась. Гигантская Панси по-прежнему так и стояла.

— В смысле, захотела? — спросил Драко. Он подошел к краю кресла и теперь рассматривал гигантского себя.

— Захотела замену, — спокойно сказал тот.

— Замену?

— Да, — сказал гигантский Драко. — Ходить и улыбаться. — Он растянул губы в слабом подобии улыбки.

— А мы вот так? — Драко взмахнул рукой, обводя жестом себя и Панси.

— Да, — ответила гигантская Панси. — Сразу два одинаковых нельзя. Надо незаметно. Куклы.

— А…

— Стой! — перебила его Панси и медленно обошла вокруг гигантской себя. — Вот это ножищи! И вы будете ходить везде вместо нас, на все это…

— Панси!

— Помолчи! Послушай, Драко, ведь это здорово!

— Ты сдурела?! Ты всерьез хочешь совсем стать куклой?

— Не совсем, — сказал вдруг гигантский Драко. — Только пока хотите.

— В смысле? — спросил его Драко, а Панси все ходила вокруг своей копии, ошеломленно ее разглядывая. С такого ракурса та наверняка выглядела устрашающе.

— Вы такие, пока хотите быть куклами, — повторил гигантский Драко.

— Я на самом деле не очень-то и хотел, — пробормотал Драко. — Как мне стать обратно нормальным?

Вдруг его копия протянула руку и взяла его с кресла.

— Скажи «обратно».

Драко, который не упал в обморок от страха, наверное, лишь потому, что был куклой, пробормотал:

— Обратно. — Все вдруг закружилось, поплыло, и он оказался нормального размера, сидящим в кресле с куклой в руках. — Панси? — позвал он. — Панси!

Маленькая кукла на полу посмотрела на него.

— Что? Ты вернулся? А я? Обратно! Обратно! — Большая Панси по-прежнему стояла и смотрела прямо перед собой. — Эй! Возьми меня! — Панси снова пнула ее в ступню. — Ты чего не шевелишься?

Но та так и стояла. Драко повертел свою куклу в руках — та тоже не шевелилась.

— Почему она не двигается? — спросила Панси и замахала руками. — Эй! Эй!

— Наверно… Наверно, — сказал Драко, — раз уж заклятье было одно на троих, то и работает оно как-то… Со всеми тремя?

— Да?! Но ты-то стал обратно большим? А я?

— Так ты же так и хотела?

— Малфой! — закричала Панси. — Да я тебя!..

Она побежала в его сторону, оскалившись, и Драко быстро задрал ноги.

— Стоп! Стой! — пытался он дозваться, пока она прыгала и ругалась. — Я не знаю, но думаю, мы должны это делать одновременно, раз уж твоя и моя не шевелятся.

Панси замерла и уставилась на него.

— И как мы это сделаем?

Драко некоторое время молчал, потом собрался с духом и сказал:

— Обратно. — Все тут же опять поплыло и закружилось, и через мгновение Драко смотрел в свое гигантское лицо. — Панси, теперь твоя тоже должна работать, — сказал он.

Еще через мгновение они оба стали нормальными.

— Ого! — сказала Панси. — Ого! Просто потрясающе! — Она вертела в руках свою куклу. — Смотри, она совсем как я!

— Это не потрясающе, — сказал Драко, — а совершенно… — Он замер. — А Блейз?

Панси уставилась на него.

— Точно! — воскликнула она. — Он же скорее всего сейчас маленький!

Они выбежали из гостиной. Перед дверью гостевой спальни Драко хватило ума затормозить, остановить Панси и прислушаться. Там все было тихо. Надеясь, что Блейз до сих пор не пришел в себя, Драко прижал палец к губам, осторожно открыл дверь, и они с Панси вошли.

Маленький Блейз лежал ничком на покрывале кровати, а кукла-Блейз сидел в кресле, глядя прямо перед собой. Панси подошла ближе и помахала рукой у него перед лицом.

— И что теперь? — прошептала она. — Он без нас не превратится обратно.

— Придется нам опять, — прошептал в ответ Драко. — Да и так будет проще его не напугать.

Спустя пару минут Драко сидел на покрывале и слушал, как беснуется Блейз, ругаясь на Панси. Та кричала на него в ответ. Наконец, это ему надоело.

— Оба заткнулись! — сказал он. — Блейз, хватить орать. В любой момент мы можем вернуться обратно.

— В смысле?! — ошарашенно спросил он и зло посмотрел на Панси. — И ты мне не сказала?!

— Я не успела!..

— Тихо! — перебил Драко, чтобы они не начали ругаться по новой.

Через некоторое время Блейз, уже вернувшийся к нормальным размерам, упал лицом в кровать.

— Панси, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты могла натворить? — глухо пробормотал он.

— Все в порядке, если ты не заметил, — сказала она и присела рядом, по-прежнему с куклой в руках.

— Этих кукол надо выкинуть, — сказал Драко, и Блейз что-то согласно промычал.

Панси посмотрела на него, и ее взгляд очень не понравился Драко.

— Но вы не понимаете — это же наш шанс, — заговорила она. — Помните, что я вчера говорила — пусть они будут вместо нас рациональными и послушными.

— Без меня, — сказал Драко, — ты с ума сошла?

— Но почему? — спокойно спросила Панси. — Они ведь действительно могут делать все вместо нас. А мы…

— Что мы, Панси? Что? — раздраженно спросил Блейз, перекатываясь на спину.

— Подумай, ну кто на нас обратит внимание? Нас оставят в покое, вообще все!

— Хочешь быть куклой, пожалуйста, — сказал Драко.

— Но я одна не могу, — сказала Панси. — Она не будет двигаться. Или мы все, или никто.

— Паркинсон, ты совсем, — сказал Блейз. — Ты хоть чего-нибудь понимаешь?

— Да, — сказала она. — Что мы наконец совершенно спокойно можем ничего не делать вообще. Чего вы трясетесь? Я не говорю про навсегда, несколько дней, и все. Ты же сам видел — в любой момент мы можем вернуться обратно. Все развлечение, как ни крути. Блейз? Ну Блейз! — Панси схватила его за лодыжку. — Пусть он пьет чай с твоей матерью. Драко?

Блейз сел.

— Мерлин, Панси, ты даже не знаешь, какая ты дура, — сказал он.

— Пусть дура, — согласилась та. — Но хоть ненадолго?

— Сначала мы должны убедиться, что эти куклы смогут нас заменить, — сказал Драко.

— Конечно! — воскликнула Панси. — Ты же сам видел, они послушно делают все, что мы говорим! Устроим экзамен, прикажем возвращаться, а сами!..

— Я стану куклой, а потом сразу вернусь в себя, и ты навсегда останешься куклой, — мрачно сказал Блейз.

— И Драко тоже, — сказал Панси.

— Я с ним договорюсь.

— Нет, Блейз, ну пожалуйста! — Панси потянула его за ногу. — Пожалуйста! Несколько дней, и ты пообещай, и ты, Драко, что мы будем возвращаться лишь все вместе!

Блейз хмуро смотрел на ее руку, которая все так же сжимала его лодыжку. Драко вдруг понял, что тот согласится. Как он сам относится к этой идее, Драко еще не решил. Но голова шла кругом. Это что-то просто невероятное!

— Хорошо, — действительно сказал Блейз спустя пару минут. — Но только ненадолго! Драко?

***

Драко сидел на каминной полке между подсвечником и котелком для летучего пороха и смотрел, как ужинают его родители и Драко-кукла. Что бы там Панси ни наколдовала, сделала она это гениально. Кукла отлично поддерживала беседу, живо интересовалась у матери, как прошел день, слушала разглагольствования отца и кивала в нужных местах, была вежлива и почтительна. Она идеально играла свою роль.

Выглядело это, конечно же, очень странно. Вообще все выглядело странно — гигантский дом, гигантские родители, огромные эльфы, и он сам, маленький и незаметный. Он словно вернулся в детство, и Драко с удовольствием крался под столами и стульями, прятался за портьерами и вазами, хотя на самом деле в этом не было необходимости, потому что болтаться в таком огромном доме, никого при этом не встречая — совсем не фокус. Так просто казалось забавнее. Несмотря на свои размеры, Драко ощущал себя всемогущим. Его никто не замечал, его никто не искал, он мог пролезть почти везде, он не уставал и не хотел есть. Он почему-то мог есть, но необходимости в этом не испытывал.

Но самое главное, он был совершенно, абсолютно свободен — ни забот, ни хлопот, ни обязанностей. Кукла с сыновним долгом справлялась просто прекрасно. Панси гениальна.

Между тем родители и кукла закончили ужинать и пошли в гостиную, пить чай. Кукла, проходя мимо каминной полки, еле заметно кивнула Драко. Тот закатил глаза, дождался, когда столовая опустеет, зачерпнул из котелка летучего пороха и спрыгнул на пол. Пламя вспыхнуло зеленым, и Драко подхватило и понесло в дом Панси.

***

Начать поиски он решил с ее комнаты. И войдя, сразу понял, что не ошибся. В светлом эркере с французскими окнами стоял огромный кукольный домик, да что там домик — просто дворец! С башнями и балконами, окруженный высокой кованной оградой, за которой виднелись деревья.

Кукла сидела за столом, что-то сосредоточенно писала и не обращала на Драко никакого внимания, пока тот шел через всю комнату. При его приближении ворота распахнулись, подъемный мост опустился, чтобы Драко смог пересечь ров, наполненный водой. На площадке перед дверями во дворец били копытами лошадки, запряженные в карету.

Он взбежал по ступеням и отправился на поиски. Внутри кукольного домика оказалось еще более странно, чем среди гигантской мебели — все вроде бы подходило по размеру, но пропорции были неправильные, настоящим ничего не выглядело, да и о нормальной планировке его создатель, похоже, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Драко долго блуждал по лабиринту комнат и галерей, пока не обнаружил Панси вместе с Блейзом на светлой террасе. Они пили чай из пузатых чашек с толстыми ручками.

— Привет, Драко, — сказала Панси. — Варенья хочешь? — Она взяла большую ложку, по размерам почти как черпак, засунула ее в банку с вареньем, потом полную ложку отправила в рот.

— Как она в тебя поместилась? — спросил Драко и сел на стульчик. — Ложка же чуть ли не с твою голову.

— Понятия не имею, — сказала Панси и зачерпнула еще варенья. — И мне все равно. Зато я теперь могу слопать хоть все варенье на свете!

— И она на самом деле собирается это сделать, — сказал Блейз.

— Да, и торты, и пирожные тоже, — сказала Панси.

— Ясно, — сказал Драко. — Страшная месть диете.

— Да, теперь мне не надо переживать, что я не влезу в платья.

— В платья? — переспросил Драко.

— У нее тут целый гардероб, — закатил глаза Блейз. — Ничуть не меньше, чем ее реальный.

Панси кивнула.

— У меня здесь все есть, — сказала она. — На самом деле, в детстве я мечтала пожить в кукольном домике.

— И как? — спросил Драко.

— Замечательно, — сказала Панси и зачерпнула еще варенья.

— У нее тут есть пони и слон, — сказал Блейз.

— И тигр, и лев, — кивнула Панси. — И рыбки во рву.

— Это просто прекрасно, — сказал Драко, — но мы договаривались — до среды. Сегодня среда. И?

Панси засунула в рот очередную ложку варенья, отодвинула банку и встала.

— Так, — сказала она и с деловым видом потерла руки. — Пойдем.

Нахмурившись, Драко пошел за ней следом. Они прошли через террасу, через коридорчик и пару комнат, и в третьей комнате Панси распахнула ставни на окне.

— Гляди, — она показала на куклу, которая так и продолжала что-то писать. — Благотворительный бал, моя мать в комитете, само собой. И вот сейчас это чучело — а не я, заметь! — пишет все эти идиотские приглашения, две дюжины дюжин карточек, представь себе! Не я! Пишет и не возмущается. Я предлагаю не торопиться. — Панси закрыла окно и пошла обратно. — Разве мы наигрались? Спешить нам все равно некуда. Или тебе так не терпится опять составить компанию Астории? Уверена, твоя мать тебе снова однозначно намекнет. Так пусть не ты, а он отдувается. Развлекайся, Малфой! Что ты как старикашка?

Блейз, который никуда не пошел, по их возвращении лишь лениво махнул рукой.

— Она хочет продолжать? — спросил он. — И почему я не удивлен.

— Хочу, — твердо сказала Панси. — А ты мог бы спросить у меня, а не ждать, когда придет Драко.

— Зачем? — сказал Блейз. — Это риторический вопрос, и без того было понятно, что три дня — совсем несерьезно. С тем же успехом можно было ничего и не начинать.

— На самом деле я то же самое хотел сказать, — Драко уселся на стул и подтянул к себе банку варенья. — Могла бы так и не стараться, Паркинсон.

— Козел, — сказала Панси. — Тогда к чему вся эта драма, «сегодня среда-а»? — протянула она, кривляясь.

— Могут же у меня быть маленькие радости, — сказал Драко.

— У нас теперь все радости маленькие, если ты не заметил, — сказал Блейз.

***

Диагон-аллея выглядела с нового ракурса просто невероятно — целый огромный и совершенно непривычный мир, который был весь брошен к ногам Драко. Он устроил переполох в лавке Илопса, когда обнаружил накрытую тряпкой клетку с мышами. Мыши пищали, совы кричали, посетители ругались, в воздухе кружились перья, а Драко смеялся. Огромная сипуха прокатила его под потолком, закладывая потрясающие виражи, и высадила на крыше соседнего дома. Драко сполз по черепице, пролез в слуховое окно и оказался в магазине школьных товаров. Он с удовольствием взвесил себя на весах — почти фунт, раскатал горку котлов и под их грохот и звон выбежал на улицу.

— Вот ты где! — вдруг послышался голос, и Драко с ужасом почувствовал, как его схватили и подняли. — Эта партия слишком прыткая какая-то!

Драко таращился в огромное лицо молоденькой колдуньи, а та все причитала:

— Уже перемазался чем-то, вот засуну в коробку, будешь там сидеть, — сказала она, поправляя на нем одежду, и куда-то пошла. Судя по всему, обратно в магазин, из которого, похоже, «сбежала» кукла. Точно — на голове у колдуньи был повязан платок с эмблемой нового и очень модного игрушечного магазина «Полли и кролик». Драко там ни разу не был — как-то повода не находилось, но слышал о нем, да и безумно украшенные витрины привлекали внимание.

Звякнул колокольчик, хлопнула дверь, Драко огляделся.

Мерлиновы. Штаны.

Панси лопнет от зависти. Вот просто лопнет. Ее дом — сельская изба, свинарник, сарай, что угодно такое же жалкое по сравнению с кукольными домиками, которые стояли на возвышении в центре магазина. Там были и прекрасные воздушные дворцы с парками и фонтанами, и неприступные крепости, окруженные высокими стенами со сторожевыми вышками, и роскошные виллы на островах, омываемых лазурной водой, а в самом центре на крутой скале возвышался мрачный замок. Над ним клубились грозовые тучи, в самую высокую башню, вокруг которой летала стая летучих мышей, била крохотная молния. Да и помимо этого в магазине было на что посмотреть: стеллажи с куклами и зверушками, мебелью и посудой, игрушечными метлами и тому подобной чепухой протянулись, как лучи, во все стороны от подиума с кукольными домиками. И среди этого бродили толпы восторженных детей и замученных взрослых.

— Мама, мама! Пойдем! — маленькая девочка настойчиво тянула за руку замотанную мать. — Сейчас будет прекрасная Селеста! Пойдем!

Огромные часы над мрачным замком вдруг переливчато затренькали и начали гулко бить, а посетители засуетились, торопясь оказаться поближе. Драко, которого несли на руках, вскоре увидел причину суеты — с последним ударом часов раздался раскат грома, сопровождающий особо ветвистую молнию, из башни вылетела стая летучих мышей и собралась во дворе замка в колдунью в черном платье. Колдунья захохотала, воздев руки вверх, и снова рассыпалась на летучих мышей, которые улетели обратно в башню. Зрители хлопали в ладоши и восторженно ахали.

— Так. Сейчас я тебя почищу. И сиди спокойно! — Драко вытерпел щекотку очищающих чар и мрачно смотрел на колдунью, пока та маленькой щеткой приглаживала ему волосы. — Ну, какая бука! Такой хорошенький и такой злой! Не хмурься! — С этими словами она посадила его в открытую коробку на полке и погрозила пальцем. — Вот! И больше не сбегай!

Драко дождался, чтобы колдунья ушла подальше, и выбрался из коробки — он совершенно не собирался сидеть там до тех пор, пока его не купят. В соседних коробках куклы тут же загомонили, но Драко не стал обращать внимания и слез на пол. Уходить из магазина он пока тоже не торопился — ему хотелось все рассмотреть, поэтому он решил спрятаться и тихонько пересидеть до закрытия магазина. Но, пока он пробирался к стеллажу с мебелью, ему в голову пришла новая мысль — не прятаться вовсе. Действительно, в таком оживленном магазине практически нигде он не будет в безопасности — покупателей много, среди них любопытные дети с загребущими руками, только спрячешься, как тебя сразу найдут, или просто кому-нибудь вдруг понадобится именно твой шкаф, или кроватка, или где там еще можно укрыться? Гораздо лучше просто смешаться с теми куклами, которые были на виду — создавали всю кутерьму, что так нравится детям. Выставочных кукол не продают, не так ли? Он завертел головой и решил, что самое выгодное в его ситуации — присоединиться к игрушечным квиддичным игрокам. Попробуй поймай его, если он будет на метле. Так что он повернул обратно, ориентируясь по шестам с кольцами, рассудив, что там, где квиддичное поле, поблизости непременно будет и все квиддичное добро.

И он не ошибся. Рядом с полями разных размеров стояли коробки с наборами мечей, квиддичными командами, амуницией и метлами.

— Привет, Маркус, — сказал Драко и ткнул рукой в живот фигурке, изображавшей Маркуса Флинта, его бывшего школьного капитана, а теперь загонщика Соколов Сеннена. Тот сделал зверскую рожу, а Драко рассмеялся. — У тебя метлу не отнять! Так, раз ты здесь, то вон там… Точно. Привет, Мэттью! Как приятно встретить тебя здесь!

Ловец Соколов Сеннена заулыбался в ответ на приветствие.

— Ты самый лучший ловец на свете! — продолжал Драко. — У тебя самая быстрая метла! — Ловец горделиво приосанился. — А еще ты самый добрый и дашь мне покататься… Дай-ка сюда. И плащ. И снитч тоже. — С этими словами Драко забрал метлу и снитч, застегнул плащ, помахал Мэттью и перекинул ногу через древко. — Верну после закрытия, вспомним былые деньки! Пока!

Выпущенный снитч застрекотал крылышками и сорвался с места. Драко полетел следом. Конечно, игрушечной метле до профессиональной было далеко, но она все равно оказалась на удивление неплоха. Драко с восторгом вилял между покупателей и продавцов, взмывал под потолок и спускался к полу, пролетал через лес ног и под стеллажами. Снитч блестел впереди, и Драко держался близко, но вдруг у какого-то маленького мальчика сбежал дракон, и в поднявшемся переполохе Драко упустил снитч из виду. Китайский огненный шар вертелся под потолком и никак не хотел спускаться, плюясь в продавцов, которые пытались его поймать, сгустками огня. Огонь не обжигал, но выглядел впечатляюще, продавцы жмурились, зеваки ахали. Драко завис на метле и с восторгом смотрел на красную зверюгу, с сожалением понимая, что покататься на нем так просто не дадут. Еще одно дело, которое придется отложить до закрытия магазина.

Наконец, кто-то догадался заморозить дракона и вернуть владельцу. Драко с сожалением вздохнул и медленно полетел в поисках снитча. Продавщица, увернувшаяся от его метлы, чуть не врезалась в очередного посетителя.

— О, извините! Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер.

Драко резко затормозил и полетел обратно. Это действительно оказался Поттер — вот уж кого Драко здесь совершенно не ожидал увидеть! Поттер заверил продавщицу, что он ничуть не пострадал, а на предложение помощи кивнул, с легким ужасом глядя на магазинную кутерьму.

— Я ищу подарок для маленького мальчика, — сказал он. Драко не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и нарочито медленно пролетел прямо перед его носом, так что Поттер даже был вынужден отклониться назад. — Кстати, может, новую метлу? Ему семь лет.

Продавщица восторженно защебетала и пошла вглубь магазина, Поттер изредка вставлял пару слов, пока шел следом. Драко кружил вокруг них и иногда наглел настолько, что касался прутьями метлы головы Поттера. Тот забавно дергался и в какой-то момент вдруг не выдержал, попытался его схватить. Драко с улюлюканьем увернулся, Поттер рассмеялся.

— Какой ловкий! Только я не помню, чтобы ловцом у Соколов был блондин, — сказал он. — Может, и тебя купить Тэдди?

С одной стороны, Драко почувствовал облегчение, что Поттер его не узнал. С другой стороны, то же самое неожиданно задело. Драко отлетел в сторону, машинально схватил вернувшийся снитч и задумался. С появлением Поттера все запланированные развлечения несколько потускнели, с бестолковыми куклами никогда не получится развлечься так, как с настоящим Поттером.

Это же Поттер! Второго такого шанса ему может не представиться никогда!

Кивнув самому себе, Драко подлетел ближе и стал думать, как же ему быть. Продавщица заворачивала детскую метлу в хрустящую бумагу, рядом стоял ящик с мячами для квиддича.

— Ящик тоже завернуть? — спросила продавщица. — А еще у нас есть динозавры, новинка, маггловские ящерицы… — она указала на загон, где копошились и рычали разноцветные бескрылые драконы.

— Нет, только метлу. Динозавры уже есть, — сказал Поттер, который стоял слишком близко к стойке с метлами. Драко тут же принял решение. Он запустил снитчем в Поттера и попал прямо в лоб. Поттер дернулся от неожиданности, свалил несколько метел и с помощью продавщицы кинулся их поднимать. А Драко метнулся к ящику и быстро туда залез.

***

Драко чувствовал, как ящик качало, пока Поттер его нес. Потом его вдруг сжало со всех сторон, и Драко запоздало испугался, — неужели уменьшающие чары? — но его словно мгновенно протянуло сквозь тугую воронку — всего лишь аппарация, — а потом снова закачало вместе с ящиком. Через некоторое время перестало раскачивать, глухой удар по дну — ящик поставили. Драко выждал немного, потом еще немного, потому что кто знает этого Поттера, может, он остановился передохнуть или еще что, и, подождав еще немного для верности, Драко решил выбираться. Кукольное тельце оказалось удивительно сильным — поднимая крышку, он почти не чувствовал напряжения. Та неожиданно громко скрипнула, и Драко замер, боясь, что выдал себя. Но, к его облегчению, тут же выяснилось, что выдавать было не перед кем. Комната, в которой он находился, оказалась совершенно пуста. Драко спрыгнул на пол и пошел осмотреться. Небольшая кровать, шкаф, стол у окна, сундук, в котором что-то скреблось, полуразобранная железная дорога, плюшевый мишка на кровати — похоже, это комната какого-то ребенка. Драко призадумался. Насколько он знал, у Поттера нет детей, но подарок он покупал маленькому мальчику — кузену Теодору, кому же еще. На его комнату в доме тети Андромеды это было совсем непохоже — Теодор как-то водил Драко посмотреть на коллекцию снитчей, которые ему дарил Поттер. Плюшевый медведь заметил Драко, с ревом свалился с кровати, подошел ближе и ткнулся носом-пуговицей ему в лицо.

— Фу, отстань, — Драко отпихнул его и пошел дальше, продолжая осматриваться. Медведь побрел следом.

Значит, либо Поттер отвел Теодору комнату в своем доме, либо Драко не повезло, и ящик с мячами для квиддича предназначался какому-то совсем другому ребенку. Он осмотрелся внимательнее — слишком аккуратно, если, конечно, не считать железной дороги, не похоже, что здесь постоянно жили. Драко вернулся к ящику, залез в него и, немного поковырявшись, разломал крепление одного из бладжеров. Это, конечно, был не профессиональный бладжер, а игрушечный, мягкий, но все равно оправдал ожидания. С гудением он понесся по комнате и начал лупить по стенам, по двери, свалил лампу со стола, и Драко, подпрыгнув от звона и грохота, закатился под кровать. Глупый медведь полез за ним, но успел просунуть только морду.

— Что здесь!.. — Дверь распахнулась так, что ударилась о стену. В комнату вбежал Поттер, босиком — похоже, переодевался, — в мягких штанах и с футболкой в одной руке и с палочкой в другой. — А ну, стоять!

Поттер бросил футболку и, подпрыгнув, схватил бладжер.

— Ты что это устроил? — спросил он. — Хм, а крепление зачем разломал? Репаро.

Поттер закрыл ящик и повернулся. Драко испугался, что его может быть видно, и залез глубже. Медведь с ревом тянулся к нему, и Драко отпихивал его глупую морду, шепотом ругаясь.

— А ты куда лезешь? — Поттер схватил медведя за лапу и вытащил из-под кровати. — Бладжера испугался? Сиди здесь.

Поттер починил и вернул на место лампу, подобрал футболку и вышел, неплотно закрыв дверь. Драко вылез и довольно потер руки. Все получилось, как задумано — он дома у Поттера. Гриммо, 12 — Драко маленьким бывал здесь, но больше знал об этом от матери, чем помнил. Ну ничего, теперь этот дом принадлежит ему!

А не всяким Поттерам.

***

Старый домовик, Кричер, не замечал его. Драко мог ходить за ним по пятам, но тот никак не реагировал. Драко нравилось его передразнивать, когда домовик принимался ворчать на Поттера — он шел за ним след-в-след и так же воздевал руку вверх, чтобы погрозить пальцем, и с сердитым видом мотал головой. Домовик смешно бубнил, пеняя Поттеру на сверхурочную работу, на разбросанную одежду или еще на что, и Драко был с ним совершенно согласен — это же Поттер, он все делает неправильно.

Конечно, Драко ходил за Кричером, когда Поттер не видел. А так он прятался и подсматривал с огромным интересом. Поттер дома был чудной и непривычный — как обычный человек, удивительно. Он засыпал с газетой на диване, терял носки, которые только что достал из ящика комода, ел на кухне, болтая с домовиком — наверное, поэтому тот был таким ворчливым. Аврорскую мантию неаккуратно сваливал на вешалку в прихожей, сумку бросал там же на полу. Домашний Поттер был совсем не такой, каким Драко видел его на крайне редких ужинах у тети Андромеды, или на мероприятиях при параде, или тем более на фото в газетах. Домашний Поттер был… Обычный? Да, это самое подходящее слово.

***

Драко пристроился за подушкой на кресле, где он обычно ждал Поттера после работы. У него выдался насыщенный денек — с утра он спрятал Поттеру очки; пока тот пил кофе на кухне, залез к нему в сумку и съел все сэндвичи, которые сделал Кричер на ланч — домовик сомневался, что Поттер дойдет до министерской столовой. «Тощий, как метла, — бормотал Драко, подражая ворчанию Кричера, — знаем, как там кормят!» Потом, когда Поттер ушел, Драко залез на чердак, где всякое интересное барахло лежало, стояло или просто валялось без какого-либо порядка, и копался там до самого вечера. Теперь осталось дождаться Поттера с работы, чтобы можно было стащить середину газеты, которую еще тот не читал, или стянуть последнее печенье. Железная дорога в комнате Теодора тоже сама себя не построит — Драко ждала еще куча дел!

Комнату Теодора Драко считал своей — в ней, как, впрочем, и в любой другой гостевой он мог не опасаться, что Поттер туда внезапно зайдет. Что ему там делать без гостей? Но для этого все же стоило удостовериться, что гостей и сегодня не будет, что Поттер вернется домой, как обычно, один.

И где он? Он должен был вернуться еще пару часов назад — Драко специально высунулся и посмотрел на часы, чтобы проверить. Он залез обратно и принялся вспоминать, какой сегодня день недели. Не выходные точно, Поттер с утра нарядился в красную мантию и ушел на работу. По пятницам он иногда ходил в паб и возвращался поздно. Драко принялся считать, отгибая пальцы. Вроде не пятница. Тогда где Поттер?

Вдруг огонь в камине вспыхнул зеленым, и в гостиную вошел Поттер. А за ним — Драко недоуменно нахмурился — вошел он сам, только большой. Его кукла. Зачем он здесь? Драко его не звал.

Поттер сбросил аврорскую мантию и сумку на диван, тут же с хлопком в гостиной появился Кричер, пробормотал приветствие хозяину и поклонился гостю.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал он, — добро пожаловать.

Драко снисходительно усмехнулся и закатил глаза — мистер Малфой, конечно. Тем временем домовик подобрал хозяйские вещи и исчез.

— Выпьешь? — спросил Поттер и подошел к столику, на котором стояли графин и стаканы.

— Мы же у тети Андромеды еще договорились, что да, — ответил кукла-Драко.

Поттер согласно хмыкнул и плеснул немного огневиски в два стакана.

— Держи, — сказал он, протягивая один из них. — Серьезно, Малфой, набор котлов? Так банально — что еще может подарить слизеринец?

— Сказал Поттер, оригинально подаривший метлу. Благодарю, — сказал кукла-Драко и взял стакан. — На самом деле, ты бы потрудился узнать, что входит в набор. Я уверен, ты сам бы потом сидел и варил. Там отличная книга рецептов. У меня была такая в детстве.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Однажды к ужину я вышел с пышными зелеными усами — я как раз был в возрасте кузена Теодора.

Поттер замер, чуть не поднеся стакан ко рту, потом рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, что я не успел отпить, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Что, правда?

— Да, — кивнул кукла-Драко, — родители тоже очень смеялись.

Драко помнил этот случай — да, все так и было, и в очередной раз оценил колдовство Панси. Жаль только, все ее таланты проявляют себя исключительно случайно.

Значит, день рождения кузена Теодора. Ладно, кукла-Драко, судя по всему, и тут неплохо себя показал. Единственное, непонятно, что он делает здесь, в гостях у Поттера?

— Кстати, все хотел спросить, — сказал тот. — Почему ты зовешь Тэдди «кузеном Теодором»?

Кукла-Драко пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, ему приятно, — ответил он. — Я говорю с ним так, словно он уже большой, серьезный волшебник.

Драко согласно кивнул. Именно так.

Поттер тоже кивнул, задумчиво глядя на куклу-Драко, и ничего не сказал.

Кукла-Драко прошелся по гостиной. Подошел к камину, чуть выровнял колдографии на каминной полке.

— У меня тоже есть такая, — сказал он, указывая стаканом на одну из них. Драко знал, про какую он говорит — на ней Финч-Флетчли, которого назначили судьей, должен был выпустить снитч на игре восьмикурсников. Команды были смешанные, поэтому о цвете мантий долго не могли договориться, пока Грейнджер, устав слушать спорщиков, не зачаровала мантии одной из команд под жирафов, а другой — под зебр. И на колдографии все смеялись — больше от неожиданности, конечно.

— Может, чаю? — вдруг спросил Поттер. — Кричер печет очень вкусное печенье, я даже не всегда замечаю, как съедаю все.

— С удовольствием, — сказал кукла-Драко.

Поттер вышел, и Драко сразу вылез из подушек.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он.

Кукла-Драко тут же подошел ближе.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Драко.

— Пришел в гости, — ответил тот.

— Зачем?

Кукла-Драко чуть склонил голову набок.

— Хорошие отношения с национальным героем — превосходная идея, я считаю, — сказал он. — Полезно с любой точки зрения, не так ли? Очень выгодная дружба.

Драко нахмурился. Ему эта идея почему-то совсем не понравилась. Он представил, что эта тупая болванка будет тут расхаживать, словно он… Словно он настоящий Драко, но ведь это не так. Драко же уже решил, что этот дом принадлежит ему, значит, никаким подделкам тут не место.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не хочу. Я запрещаю тебе. Никакой дружбы с Поттером, понял? Выпьешь чаю и уходи. Понятно?

Кукла склонила голову в согласии, а Драко снова спрятался в подушках — из коридора уже слышались шаги возвращающегося Поттера.

— Сейчас Кричер все принесет, — сказал тот, входя. — Надо немного подождать. Ты же не торопишься?

Кукла-Драко чуть пожал плечами.

— Хороший чай не терпит суеты, — сказал он и сел в кресло рядом с тем, в котором прятался Драко. — Но на самом деле, надолго я не задержусь — выпью чай и пойду.

Драко, услышав это, кивнул с мрачным удовлетворением — именно так, все как он сказал.

В гостиную вошел Кричер с подносом, поставил его на столик и зазвенел чашками, разливая чай.

— Действительно, очень вкусное печенье, — сказал кукла-Драко, попробовав. — Так, — он немного помолчал, — и что нового в Аврорате?

Поттер некоторое время смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, потом усмехнулся.

— Светская беседа, Малфой?

Кукла-Драко пожал плечами.

— Можем пить чай молча, — сказал он. — Не о погоде же разговаривать?

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Я не настолько плохой хозяин, чтобы заставлять гостей скучать. И, — он взял чашку, — могу говорить одновременно и об Аврорате, и о погоде. Двойной удар.

Кукла-Драко, словно жалкий комедиант, изобразил лицом, как он поражен таким редким талантом, Поттер снова рассмеялся и заговорил. Драко поправил бахрому у подушки, чтобы было удобнее следить. Но, кроме этой нелепой гримасы, ему нечего было поставить кукле в вину. Никакого излишнего дружелюбия, никаких выходящих за рамки обычной вежливости вопросов; конечно, выражение скуки на лице могло бы быть и поотчетливей, но — сойдет.

Улучив момент, когда Поттер отвернулся, кукла-Драко взял последнее печенье и протянул Драко. Тот широко разинул рот и засунул в него печенье целиком, глядя на куклу исподлобья. Кукла-Драко чуть искривил губы, поставил чашку, встал и, коротко попрощавшись, шагнул в камин. Поттер немного постоял, потом с чуть растерянным видом разлохматил волосы и вышел из гостиной.

Драко вылез из подушек. Ладно, бестолковой кукле он объяснил, что к чему, теперь можно и своими делами заняться. Железная дорога действительно сама себя не построит.

***

Медведь заревел, Драко остановил поезд и вылез из кабины машиниста. Медведь, как будильник, ревел дважды в день в одно и то же время — перед завтраком и ужином. Нет, и в другое время он был не прочь пореветь, бродил за Драко и словно так своеобразно комментировал, что бы тот ни делал, но эти два раза он ревел сам по себе, без каких-либо причин. Драко считал это удобным — так он не прозевает и уход Поттера на работу, и возвращение его домой. Вот и сейчас, посмотрев на настоящий будильник, который стоял на столе, Драко убедился, что пора идти вниз. Задержавшись в дверях, чтобы затолкать медведя обратно в комнату, Драко пошел по коридору в сторону лестницы, попрыгал по ступеням и, войдя в гостиную, влез на свое кресло и устроился между подушек.

Поттер опять где-то задерживался. Последние несколько дней он приходил позже обычного и иногда даже отказывался от ужина, говорил Кричеру, что уже поел, и поднимался к себе. Драко с удовольствием слушал, как домовик ворчит, что хозяин себя совсем загоняет, и шел заниматься своими делами — замученный работой Поттер помехи не представлял. И развлекаться на его счет теперь было проще — Поттер стал еще более рассеянным; как-то Драко с восторгом смотрел, как Поттер, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, бегал по своей комнате и искал очки, совершенно не замечая, что они у него уже на носу. Еще, похоже, в Аврорате наконец-то озаботились пристойным внешним видом сотрудников, и Поттер теперь носил не дурацкие футболки, а вполне приличные рубашки, и Драко не отказывал себе в радости утаскивать и прятать запонки по одной, снова заставляя Поттера нервничать. Поттер даже пытался что-то сделать с прической — бесполезное дело, на взгляд Драко, по попытку он оценил и мысленно похвалил того, кто все это придумал.

Часы в углу надсадно вздохнули и начали бить. Драко сосчитал удары и закатил глаза — и долго ему еще ждать? В сундуке в его комнате копошилось целое стадо динозавров, и Драко планировал устроить отменное сафари. В том же сундуке нашлась странная дудка, из нее вылетали шарики — не иначе, маггловская игрушка, но для его целей то что надо.

Наконец, в камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и в гостиную шагнул Поттер. Но не пошел дальше, а остановился в ожидании у каминного портала. Драко насторожился, и не зря. Огонь снова вспыхнул зеленым, и из камина вышел — Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не вскочить и не заорать от возмущения, — безмозглый кукла-Драко.

Ему однозначно сказали — никакой дружбы с Поттером, зачем он здесь?  
Но буквально через мгновение понял, зачем. Кукла-Драко шагнул ближе к Поттеру и поцеловал. Поцеловал уверенно, словно уже делал так, и не один раз. И Поттер ответил, обнял за талию, притягивая ближе.

Драко отшвырнул подушку и вскочил. Поттер стоял к нему спиной, а мерлинов болван, не разрывая поцелуя, смотрел прямо в глаза Драко. Несколько мучительных секунд спустя он медленно моргнул и отстранился от Поттера.

— Обещанный ужин еще в силе? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — ответил тот и снова коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Пойду, предупрежу Кричера, что у нас будет гость.

Поттер вышел, и Драко тут же соскочил с кресла на пол. Кукла-Драко наклонился и поднял его.

— Поттер всегда закрывает глаза, когда целуется, — спокойно сказал он.

— Ты что творишь?! — закричал Драко. — Я запретил тебе, идиот!..

— Ты запретил мне дружить с ним, я и не дружу. Ты совершенно прав, с ним не нужно дружить, роман с национальным героем гораздо полезней.

— Ты с ума сошел?!

— Нет, — спокойно сказал кукла-Драко. — Без эмоций я могу трезво смотреть на вещи, а с памятью о ваших взаимоотношениях…

— Каких взаимоотношениях, что ты несешь?!

— Вы всегда вызывали друг у друга эмоции, совершенно неважно, какие, главное, что сильные. Я использовал это, — он легко пожал плечами, — и направил интерес в другую плоскость. Это оказалось очень просто.

— Никаких плоскостей, я запрещаю тебе, — закричал Драко, — слышишь, запрещаю! Тупая кукла!

Кукла-Драко наклонил голову набок, но ничего не ответил. Вместо этого запихнул Драко обратно в подушки.

— Поттер возвращается, — сказал он. — А кукла теперь здесь ты. Иди, покатайся на поезде.

Драко, неаккуратно засунутый между подушкой и спинкой кресла, только и мог, что открывать и закрывать рот, словно рыба. Казалось, его сейчас разорвет — так он был зол и растерян. Что этот тупой болван сказал — что это он, Драко, теперь кукла? Что это значит?! Надо было срочно что-то делать, все это не просто плохо пахло, оно буквально смердело! Что дура Панси наколдовала?!

Дождавшись, когда Поттер и мерлинова кукла выйдут из гостиной, Драко снова вылез из подушек и, спрыгнув на пол, побежал к камину. По завитушкам на портале забрался вверх на полку, зачерпнул летучего пороха, бросил его в огонь и сам прыгнул следом.

***

Драко опрометью бежал по дому Панси. Ему срочно нужны были объяснения! Он оторвет дуре Панси голову, может, хоть тогда та станет чуть умней! Во что она их всех втянула?

Кукла-Панси мирно сидела у зеркала и примеряла украшения. Драко зло посмотрел на нее и побежал прямо к замку, пнул ворота, не стал дожидаться, пока опустится мост, запрыгнул на него и побежал дальше.

— Паркинсон! Паркинсон! — закричал он. — Ты где?!

— Драко? — откуда-то сверху послышался голос. — Что случилось?

Драко выругался и побежал по лестнице.

Панси и Блейз так и сидели на той же террасе. На столике стояла тарелка с пирогом. Панси нарядилась в кукольное платьице с крылышками как у феи, а Блейз — Драко даже споткнулся и упал на четвереньки — где-то нашел костюм котика. Они оба с любопытством смотрели на него без какой-либо тревоги. Драко помотал головой и завозился, усаживаясь. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот поймает некую мысль за хвост. Он нахмурился и открыл рот, но Панси его опередила.

— Хочешь пирога? — спросила она приятным голосом.

Драко моргнул. Потом еще раз и медленно встал.

— Мы стали куклами, — сказал он. — Я понял — мы действительно стали куклами.

Панси проглотила за один раз целый кусок.

— Поздравляю, — сказала она. — Долго же до тебя доходило.

Драко в ужасе посмотрел на нее.

— Что?.. — начал было он.

Панси закатила глаза.

— Драко, после вечеринки я случайно наколдовала и мы превратились в кукол, бла-бла-бла, — кривляясь, сказала она. — Конечно, в кукол, не в кошек же, или Блейз тебя ввел в заблуждение?

— Ты тупая? — Драко подскочил и вытряхнул взвизгнувшую Панси из креслица. — Мы теперь на самом деле куклы, настоящие! Раскрой глаза! Ты и этот тупой кот!..

— Эй! — Блейз вскочил.

— Те куклы теперь мы! Они заняли наше место, заняли, вы слышите?! — Драко бросил Панси и схватил Блейза за грудки. — Забини, очнись, ты теперь тупая кукла!  
Он оттолкнул Блейза в сторону вопящей Панси и забегал по террасе, вцепившись себе в волосы. Мерлин, каким же тупицей он оказался!

— Моя кукла не слушается меня, — сказал он, и Панси с Блейзом разом заткнулись. Драко остановился. — Сейчас он сказал, что теперь я — кукла. И я понял, так оно и есть, вы понимаете?! Я…

Он вел себя как кукла.

— Я ничего не чувствую, вы понимаете? — сказал он. — Я ничего не чувствую.

Он жил в доме молодого мужчины. Красивого мужчины — Драко признавал, — и ему было на это наплевать. Все, что его интересовало, — как бы поразвлечься. Стянуть печенье, испортить газету, поиграть в игрушки. Голый Поттер его смешил — всего лишь смешил! Никто не говорит, что Драко обязан смотреть на него, глотая слюни, но не до такой же степени ему должно быть все равно! Все стало маленьким и простым, действительно — нет забот.

Панси и Блейз сидели на полу и растерянно глазели на него.

— Вы разговаривали со своими куклами? — спросил Драко.

— Нет. — Блейз встал и помог подняться Панси. — Я своего не видел уже давно.

Драко не удивился — он своего болвана увидел случайно, и если бы тот не вздумал приударить за Поттером, Драко про него, скорее всего, и не вспомнил бы.  
Как и про родителей. Да и вообще про все.

— Как поживает твоя матушка, Блейз? — спросил он. — К вам вроде бы должна была приехать в гости твоя прабабка?

Блейз с удивленным видом вскинул голову, потом помрачнел.

— Так. — Панси подбоченилась. — Что происходит? Что значит — мы куклы?

— Да не знаю я! — воскликнул Драко. — Спроси у своей!

— А вот и спрошу!

С этими словами Панси резво подобрала юбки и побежала внутрь домика. Блейз и Драко бросились следом. Панси добежала до окна, распахнула створки, заявила:

— Я кукла, значит? Ну, ладно, — и выпрыгнула.

Драко и Блейз с риском вывалиться свесились в окно, ожидая увидеть что-нибудь ужасное — все-таки высота была приличная, — но Панси вскочила, снова подхватила юбки и побежала к воротам, так что им ничего не оставалось, как выпрыгнуть следом.

— Эй, ты! — крикнула Панси, когда добежала до куклы. — Отвечай, что происходит?

— Я меряю серьги, — сказала та, повернувшись к Панси. — Ты стоишь передо мной, они, — кукла плавным жестом указала на Блейза и Драко, — бегут к нам.

— Ты думаешь, стоит надо мной шутить?!

Кукла убрала серьги в шкатулку, потом снова повернулась обратно к Панси.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Но я не знаю, что именно тебя интересует.

— Это правда, что мы стали куклами? — спросил Драко, отодвинув Панси в сторону.

— Конечно, — ответила кукла. — Вы превратились в кукол. Вы сами этого захотели.

— Да, захотели, — зло сказал Драко. — Но ты не путай…

— Извини, — сказала кукла, перебив его. — Ты не дослушал. Стать куклами — ваше решение. Вы сами стали куклами.

— Хватит, это какой-то бред, — сказал Блейз. — Она по кругу говорит одно и то же. Где остальные, ты знаешь? — спросил он у куклы.

— Да, — ответила она, на мгновение задумавшись. — Блейз дома, Драко… Он сейчас будет здесь.

— Это я — Драко! Я! — воскликнул Драко. — А Блейз — он!

Не успел он договорить, как дверь комнаты распахнулась, и вошел кукла-Драко.

— Блейз сейчас придет, — сказал он.

— Блейз — это он, — закричал Драко, показывая пальцем. — Он!

Куклы молча переглянулись. Затем кукла-Драко присел на корточки.

— Я знал, что ты прибежишь сюда делиться новостями. Так что мне пришлось «внезапно вспомнить» — он изобразил пальцами кавычки, — о важном деле. Но меня все же удивляет, что тебе до сих пор нужны какие-то объяснения. Почему ты отрицаешь очевидное? Ты же все знаешь. Ты стал куклой, но не дураком.

С этими словами он взял онемевшего Драко в руки и встал. Панси и Блейз было возмущенно закричали, но замолкли, когда снова открылась дверь, и вошел кукла-Блейз.

— Мне это надоело! — зло сказал Блейз. — Хватит! Ты и ты! Тоже берите нас в руки!

Куклы без возражений наклонились и взяли их.

— Обратно! — воскликнул Блейз.

Драко и Панси повторили за ним, но ничего не произошло.

— Обратно! Обратно! — визгливо повторила Панси. — Обратно, тупая кукла!

Куклы поставили их на пол.

— Почему?! Почему?! — закричала Панси. — Возьми меня в руки! Живо!

Драко в ужасе смотрел на нее.

— Что происходит? — растерянно спросил Блейз.

— Вы стали куклами, — сказала кукла-Панси.

— Ты дура? — Панси подбежала к ней и пнула гигантскую туфлю. — Другие слова не знаешь?

Кукла-Драко вздохнул с выражением легкого сожаления.

— Но вы действительно стали куклами, — сказал он. — Ты не дослушала. Вы стали куклами не тогда, когда ты вечером взмахнула палочкой — это была случайность. Но утром вы приняли решение стать куклами, а нам — стать вашей заменой. Равнодушной и рациональной. Вы захотели ими стать. Сами.

— Но… Но… — Панси растерянно крутила головой.

— Почему вас не предупредили? — продолжил кукла-Блейз. — Но зачем? И о чем? «Если вы станете куклами, то вы станете куклами»? Разве это не очевидно?

— Я не понимаю, чем вы недовольны, — сказала кукла-Панси. — Мы прекрасно справляемся с вашими обязанностями. Мы знаем и помним все то же, что и вы. И мы лучше.

— Но я не хочу! — Панси вдруг зарыдала. — Не хочу! Я хочу обратно!

— Не получится, — сказала ее кукла, наклонилась и вдруг ткнула пальцем Панси в живот.

Та пропищала «я Панси» и плюхнулась на пол, беспомощно разевая рот.

— Кстати, Драко, — кукла-Драко посмотрел на него, — про Поттера. Это прискорбно, что ты не можешь о нем думать рационально. Но если бы мог, то согласился бы, что не использовать такой шанс правильно — попросту глупо. Не возвращайся к нему. Панси, — он чуть кивнул кукле, — мы с Блейзом пойдем.

Драко стоял и ничего не понимал, ничего не чувствовал, только смотрел на хлопнувшую дверь. Панси опять громко зарыдала, Блейз бросился к ней и попытался поднять на ноги.

Дверь вдруг снова открылась, и вошла мать Панси. Блейз тут же закрыл Панси рот рукой. Они никогда не попадались в таком виде родным.

Но миссис Паркинсон не обратила на них никакого внимания.

— Дорогая, — обратилась она к кукле, — Драко и Блейз, я смотрю, ушли? Но не поздновато ли для визитов?

— Ты права, мама, но они зашли на пару минут.

Миссис Паркинсон огляделась, потом подошла к дворцу Панси.

— Все-таки, — сказала она, — твое внезапное увлечение куклами… Еще не наигралась?

Кукла-Панси пожала плечами.

— Думаю, да, наигралась, ты опять права. Нужно убрать его на чердак, там ему самое место.

***

Панси ревела во весь голос, размазывая слезы кулаками по щекам.

— Куки, — сбивчиво бормотала она, — Куки меня не узнала-а!

Драко не имел понятия, как ее утешить. После того, как миссис Паркинсон вышла из комнаты, кукла позвала эльфийку и приказала убрать домик на чердак. Драко, понимая бессмысленность сопротивления, подтолкнул Блейза, показывая на Панси, они оба взяли ее за руки, чтобы увести в домик, но та, поначалу растерянно шагающая, куда ее вели, вдруг вырвалась и бросилась к эльфийке, которая загоняла игрушечных зверей в коробку.

— Куки! — закричала она, — Куки! Это я, Панси! Панси! Куки! Это же я! — она снова зарыдала. — Почему ты не узнаешь меня? Я же, это же я назвала тебя, помнишь, печенье — я давала тебе!..

Но эльфийка обращала внимания не больше, чем на рычание и рев зверюшек, пока Панси не дернула ее за край полотенца, заменявшего ей одежду. Тогда Куки схватила ее и сунула внутрь домика, к Драко и Блейзу. Туда же поставила коробку со зверями, щелкнула пальцами, и все добро оказалось на чердаке. Панси, сидя на полу домика, так и рыдала с тех пор, а Блейз куда-то ушел. Из дальнего угла доносился грохот и треск — видимо, там он и был.

Драко не знал, что делать. Они стали куклами, и нет возможности превратиться обратно. Так и будут вечно копошиться вместе с безмозглыми игрушками, пока те болваны будут выдавать себя за них. Что бы эти мерлиновы куклы ни говорили, они обманули их. «Вы куклы, пока хотите» — это их слова!

Тем временем Панси перестала реветь, неловко завозилась, путаясь в юбках, встала и со злым видом пошла к выходу. Драко пошел следом, все равно у него не было никаких других идей.

Панси бродила от одной группы старой мебели до другой, пока не заметила растрескавшийся кособокий комод.

— Помоги мне, — пробормотала она и потянула за нижний ящик.

Выдвинув, они залезли в него и потянули следующий. Так добрались до самого верхнего, и Панси нырнула туда с головой, Драко только успел схватить ее за ноги. Панси чем-то стучала в ящике, потом выкинула на пол старую палочку. Они спрыгнули следом, и Панси, высунув от старания язык, подняла ее.

— Куклы, значит, — сказала она, уперев палочку в живот. — Фините Инкататум!

Но ничего не произошло. Панси попробовала еще раз с тем же успехом, потом принялась просто водить ей из стороны в сторону и кричать, что она не хочет быть куклой, хочет стать обратно человеком. Драко почему-то не сомневался, что у нее ничего не выйдет, но не мешал. Наконец, Панси выдохлась и бросила палочку.

— И что? — спросила она и со злым видом сложила руки на груди. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы навсегда останемся такими?!

Драко вообще-то молчал, а Панси продолжала:

— Да пусть эти куклы удавятся. Нет такого заклинания, которое нельзя отменить!

— Конечно, — сказал подошедший Блейз, привлеченный, похоже, их возней. — Особенно Аваду Кедавру хорошо отменять.

— Точно! Блейз! Давай их отравим! — воскликнула Панси.

— Ты последние мозги растеряла? — спросил Блейз. — Мы вообще не знаем, что они такое. И что будет с нами, не знаем тоже. Давай все испортим еще больше.

Панси посмотрела на него исподлобья и отвернулась.

— Я не хочу сидеть тут вот так, — сказала она. — Я хочу, чтобы они исчезли!

— Ну и продолжай хотеть, — зло сказал Блейз. — Хочу то, хочу это, из-за твоего хотения мы тут и оказались, дура!

— Ах, так?! — Панси развернулась и подскочила к нему, ткнув пальцем в мохнатую грудь. — А что же ты, такой умный, согласился со мной? Сидел, пил чай и не жаловался! Ни разу!

— Да потому что ты не понимаешь ничего! — вдруг закричал Блейз. — Не видишь дальше своего носа! Упрямо хочешь, и дайте! Все! Но самое главное, ты сама не знаешь, что ты именно хочешь! Чтобы все было по-твоему, неважно что, нужно это, стоит ли, какие последствия! Чтобы ты сидела с короной на голове, а все тебе кланялись, «О, прекрасная Панси!», и чтобы тоже прекрасный, само собой, и самый могущественный колдун сложил к твоим ногам… Не знаю что — все! Чтобы вы поцеловались и ушли счастливые в закат!

— Да! — Панси, которая слушала его, оторопев, словно очнулась и тоже закричала. — Да! Хочу! Хочу, чтобы все было так, как хочу я! Я! А почему нельзя, Блейз? Я должна быть такой же циничной дрянью, как ты, цедить сквозь зубы, что все тлен и суета, поплевывая на всех свысока?! Так вот подавись, мне не стыдно, да, я хочу, чтобы меня поцеловал самый могущественный колдун, победивший дракона, и мы, да, счастливые, ушли в закат! И жили долго и счастливо!

Тут вдруг Блейз сдернул с головы шапку кота, ударил Драко в челюсть, сбив с ног, подскочил к Панси, схватил за плечи и поцеловал.

— И что? — спросил он, отпустив ее. — Ничего не изменится, ничего! Нет волшебных поцелуев, Паркинсон! Как ни мечтай, ты останешься все той же дурой!

С этими словами он развернулся и, бросив все еще сидящему на полу Драко «извини», пошел куда-то в дебри чердачного старья.

— Да ты разве не такой же, Блейз? — закричала ему в спину опомнившаяся Панси. — Разве ты сейчас не думал, что все исправится по волшебству? Иначе почему тебе так важно мне что-то доказать?! — Она с решительным видом сжала кулаки и зашагала в противоположную сторону.

— А я у вас за дракона, что ли? — в никуда спросил Драко и побрел на поиски Блейза. Выслушивать Панси у него желания не было.

Блейз избивал огромный мяч, зажав его в углу между каким-то сундуком и стеной.

— Извини, — повторил он, не глядя на Драко.

— Это было внезапно. Я не про удар сейчас.

Блейз молчал и продолжал бить мяч.

— Да, думал, — сказал он наконец. — Уйди отсюда, Малфой.

***

Драко нашел потрепанную колоду карт и начал строить карточный домик, надеясь, что чары выдохлись. Ему надо было чем-то заняться, чтобы лучше думалось. Но ничего умного в глупую кукольную голову не лезло. Панси и Блейз все еще где-то бродили, но, похоже, по отдельности — по крайней мере, криков он не слышал. Он пристроил очередную пару карт, но неаккуратно, те не устояли и все же взорвались, отбросив Драко на спину.

— Блейз — дурак! — откуда-то донесся вопль Панси, а Драко вдруг решил, что ему нужны еще объяснения.

***

Кукла-Драко лежал в пижаме поверх покрывала на кровати и читал газету. Услышав скрип двери, он сел и бросил газету на пол.

— Ты все не сдаешься? — спросил он, еле заметно усмехаясь. — Или никак не можешь смириться?

Драко дошел до него и задрал голову.

— Вы нас обманули, — сказал он. — Когда сказали, что мы такие, пока хотим быть куклами.

— Нет, — ответил кукла-Драко. — Мы не врем. Мы просто не все говорим. Тогда это было правдой. Вы, решив стать куклами, чем дольше ими были, тем больше ими становились. И в какой-то момент вашего желания стало недостаточно, чтобы вернуться.

— Что значит — недостаточно? — перебил его Драко. — Значит, есть что-то, что окажется достаточным?

Кукла улыбнулся сильнее и, наклонившись, поднял его. В руках у куклы Драко каждый раз отчетливо осознавал, каково это — быть маленьким и беспомощным и смотреть в свое собственное гигантское лицо, — и ненавидел.

— Ты всегда слышишь только то, что хочешь услышать, — сказал кукла. — И цепляешься за слова. Подумай, все очень просто — иногда бывает недостаточно все. Само по себе. Что бы ты, — он ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, — ни сделал, все равно будет недостаточно.

— Я не кукла! — сказал Драко. — Кукла — ты!

— А вот и нет, — сказал тот. — И еще один пример — как бы ты ни уверял себя, — он снова ткнул, — что не кукла, этого все равно будет недостаточно. Даже если ты сделаешь что-то совсем-совсем тупое, совсем-совсем нелогичное, что так любят делать люди в безнадежных ситуациях, этого все равно будет недостаточно.

— Зачем ты пришел к Поттеру? — зло спросил Драко.

— О, наконец ты зашевелил мозгами. Ты сделал совершенно правильный вывод — нам не обязательно было рассказывать все это, еще пара недель — и вы бы окончательно превратились в глупых кукол. Но ты забыл, кем являешься. В игрушки играют. И я решил поиграть. Твои друзья прекрасно играли вдвоем, а ты остался один. Это ты навел меня на мысль завести отношения с Поттером, попав к нему домой и оставшись там на постоянной основе. Я поглубже покопался в воспоминаниях — очень интересно, кстати, если рассматривать их без эмоций, и сделал известные тебе выводы. Конечно, я мог подождать. Или не ждать, а просто не появляться у него дома. Но я специально пришел, чтобы дать тебе понять, кем ты являешься — ты кукла, а значит, ни на что не можешь повлиять. А для меня это лишний повод для удовлетворения — приятно, когда поверженный тобой знает, что он повержен.

Драко завозился, пытаясь вырваться. Кукла мягко рассмеялся и поставил его на кровать.

— Позволь задать тебе один вопрос, — сказал он. — Если бы обратное превращение сработало, как бы ты поступил с Поттером? Хотя, можешь не отвечать — это праздное любопытство.

Кукла снова взял его и встал.

— Я дал тебе все ответы. Но я прекрасно знаю, насколько ты уперт. Посиди-ка здесь, — он подошел к сундуку, засунул в него Драко и запер замок.

***

Сколько времени он просидел в сундуке, Драко не знал. Наверное, много — сломать замок оказалось непросто. Вне себя от злости он дергал его, стучал по нему кулаками, скатывался с кучи барахла, которую ему пришлось соорудить, чтобы добраться до крышки, лез обратно и снова дергал и стучал. Хорошо, кукольное тело не уставало.

Наконец корпус замка отвалился, и Драко смог поднять крышку и вылезти. Комната была пуста, за окнами темно. Он, ругаясь, пробежался по полу, забрался на кровать, безумный от ярости, разорвал подушки, представляя на их месте тупую куклу — порвать бы и ее, так, чтобы клочки во все стороны, как этот пух и перья. Потом он спрыгнул на пол и побежал к двери.

***

— Ты где был? — завопила Панси, когда Драко открыл дверь на чердак. — Мы здесь все обыскали! Тебя не было целый день!

— Она даже решила, что ты взорвался вместе с картами, — сказал Блейз, стоящий рядом с ней.

— Я был дома, — сказал Драко.

— И что? Ты опять с ним разговаривал? — спросил Блейз. — Узнал что-то новое?

— Нет, — сказал Драко и сел на пол, мрачно глядя вниз. Злость не утихала, а становилась все больше и больше. — Он посмеялся надо мной и запер в сундук.

Панси подошла и тоже уселась.

— И как же ты выбрался? — спросила она.

— Сломал замок, — рявкнул Драко и вскочил. — Ты меня слышала — он смеялся надо мной! Над нами! Они победили! — Он пнул ножку ближайшего стула и закричал. — Самодовольные тупые болванки! Он решили, что могут все, могут играть нами, как куклами! Но знаешь, что, — он подбежал к Блейзу и толкнул его в грудь, — пусть мы проиграли, пусть мы куклы, но все равно я буду не я, если ему радость-то не попорчу!

— Ты что собрался сделать? — испугано спросила Панси.

— Расскажу! Родителям, Поттеру!.. Пусть все знают, а мне терять нечего!

— А он оторвет тебе голову и все! — закричала на него Панси. — А родители-то как обрадуются!

— Да причем тут Поттер?! — перебил ее Блейз. — Кукла про него, ты сейчас про него! Он всех спас, и тебя должен спасти?! Карманный спаситель?

— Заткнись! — крикнул Драко и снова толкнул его, на этот раз сбив с ног. — Кукла думает, что он отнял у меня все, и семью, и его! Он решил, что роман с ним — это самое то, и ткнул меня в это носом!

— Да ну и что! — заорал в ответ Блейз. — Какая тебе разница, с кем там у него роман!

— Не-ет! — Драко подскочил к нему и поводил пальцем у него прямо перед носом. — Не-ет! Он меня, может, и разжевал, но еще не проглотил!

С этими словами он оттолкнул Панси от двери и выбежал из чердака. Куда ему в первую очередь идти, он не знал, но, пока ехал по перилам, решил, что к Поттеру. Дома все равно этой тупой болванки не было, а без него нет и смысла что-то доказывать.

***

Драко выпал из камина лицом в ковер и завозился, пытаясь встать. Его появление осталось незамеченным, несмотря на то, что в гостиной он оказался не один. В полумраке, чуть разбавленным мерцанием углей в камине, Поттер и кукла сидели на диване и целовались.

Впрочем, не заметил его, скорее всего, только Поттер, насчет куклы Драко был уверен, что та прекрасно знает, что он здесь. Словно в подтверждение его слов кукла отстранился и, словно задыхаясь, сказал:

— Повтори, повтори еще раз.

Поттер мягко рассмеялся и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — ответил кукла, и Драко не выдержал.

— Поттер, он тебе врет! — заорал он изо всех сил.

В гостиной тут же вспыхнули все свечи, а Поттер вскочил, палочка словно сама по себе оказалась у него в руке. Кукла-Драко вскочил следом, но если у Поттера было встревоженное лицо, то тот лишь со снисходительным видом закатил глаза.

— Кто здесь?! — воскликнул Поттер и опустил взгляд. — О, как странно. Тут кукла.

— Он тебе врет! — снова выкрикнул Драко.

Кукла вышел вперед.

— Что?.. — спросил он, изображая недоумение. — А, точно, кукла. Значит, он и сюда добрался.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросил Поттер.

— Знаю, — с раздраженным вздохом сказал кукла и, наклонившись, попытался схватить Драко, но тот забежал под столик. Кукла выпрямился. — Панси решила пошутить и наколдовала куклу, которая думает, что он — настоящий Драко, а я, соответственно, наоборот. И вот он бегает и пытается меня убедить, что мы должны поменяться местами.

— Серьезно? — Поттер выглядел заинтересованным и позабавленным. Он убрал палочку, встал на колени и заглянул под стол. — Драко, верно? Иди сюда.

Несмотря на серьезный риск, что Поттер отдаст его кукле, Драко решил подойти в надежде, что любопытство сыграет в его пользу. Поттер взял его и вылез из-под стола.

— Поттер, послушай меня, — сказал ему Драко. — Это правда, а он все врет — Панси не наколдовала меня, она случайно превратила всех нас…

— Как интересно, — сказал Поттер и повертел его, рассматривая со всех сторон. — Действительно, похож. Так ты говоришь, — обратился он к Драко, — Паркинсон превратила вас? А вас — кого? Есть еще кто-то, кроме тебя?

— Мерлин, Гарри, чувство юмора Панси просто кошмар, — кукла ответил вместо него и протянул руку, но Поттер не отдал ему Драко, сказав, что еще не рассмотрел. — Она сделала еще себя и Блейза, чтобы им было интереснее играть.

— Поттер, да послушай ты! — Драко все надеялся до него достучаться. — Я сломал тебе нос перед шестым курсом!

Лицо Поттера стало серьезным.

— Ты же помнишь, — с извиняющимся выражением лица сказал кукла и забрал Драко из его рук. — Я рассказал об этом в тот же день. Панси вложила в него много воспоминаний для пущего сходства. Потом он скажет, что я плакал в туалете Плаксы Миртл, что…

— Не знал, что вообще можно такое наколдовать, — сказал Поттер.

— Не скажу, — выкрикнул Драко, отчаянно извиваясь, чтобы вырваться. — Когда я встретил тебя у Малкин, Поттер, у тебя были очки, перемотанные скотчем! Об этом я никому не рассказывал!

— Давай его где-нибудь пока запрем, а потом я его заберу, — сказал кукла. — Иначе он так и будет меня обличать.

— Поттер, да услышь ты меня! Он с тобой лишь потому, что это выгодно — роман с национальным героем! Он мне сам сказал! Он врет! Это он кукла, а не я! Пусть и размером с тебя!

Лицо Поттера застыло — поверил или нет, неважно, наверняка он не раз сталкивался с подобными поклонниками, Драко сейчас на руку даже тень сомнения.

— Ну хорошо, — мягко сказал кукла и поставил Драко на столик. — Давай, обличай. А теперь ты скажешь, что прибежал сюда для благородной цели, потому что не можешь допустить, что Гарри обманула бездушная кукла…

— Заткнись! — крикнул Драко, сжал кулаки, подошел к самому краю и запрокинул голову, с яростью глядя в свое собственное лицо. — Ты, может, и занял мое место, у тебя, может, и есть вся моя память, но ты не знаешь меня, ты не я! И я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спасти Поттера, а чтобы испортить жизнь тебе! Чтобы у тебя не вышло хоть что-то, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с твоей рожи! Украденной у меня вместе с моей жизнью! И если от этого получится еще что-то хорошее, так что ж мне спорить!..

— Так, — напряженно сказал Поттер. — Для куклы это как-то слишком…

— Гарри, неужели ты…

В этот момент камин вдруг выплюнул сноп искр, а вместе с ним и Панси с Блейзом. Те упали на ковер и резво вскочили на ноги.

— Драко! — воскликнула Панси и побежала к столику. Блейз бежал следом. Онемевший Поттер растерянно смотрел, как Блейз подсадил ее, а потом и сам залез на столешницу. — Я боялась, что он оторвал тебе голову!

— Да не оторвет он ему ее, говорил же, — сказал Блейз, — кто знает, что тогда с ним станет? Мог бы, уже бы оторвал. Уже пара месяцев прошло, как мы такие. Что, времени не нашел?

— В самом деле, — нахмурившись, сказал Поттер и посмотрел на куклу-Драко. — Почему ты это терпишь? Ты не можешь справиться с куклой?

— Поттер, — Панси не дала кукле ответить и тоже подошла к краю стола. Драко видел, как она сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не зареветь. — Я… Я не знаю, что Драко сказал тебе, но он — не человек, — она показала на куклу, — а мы людьми обратно стать не можем, это заклинание нам уже не снять.

— Гарри! — успокаивающим тоном позвал кукла. — Послушай…

— Почему ты пришла? — спросил Поттер, перебив его.

— Драко наш друг, — ответил вместо нее Блейз. — Понятия не имею, зачем Драко прибежал именно к тебе, но и пусть. Как он правильно сказал сегодня, терять нам нечего. Наверное.

— Так, — Поттер потянулся за палочкой. Драко видел, что тот еще не убежден, но сомнений в нем уже было предостаточно.

— Ну хорошо! Хорошо! — сказал вдруг кукла и поднял руки. — Я сдаюсь. Раз я наколдованный, хорошее Фините все исправит. Давай, Гарри!

Хитрый ублюдок, знал, куда давить — теперь он несчастная жертва недоверия! Драко чуть не зарычал.

— Давай, Гарри! — продолжал кукла. — Раз уж я не оторвал игрушке голову, то, конечно, это все доказывает — я злодей!

— Драко… — Поттер замер, обхватив рукоятку.

— Давай! Ты же умеешь снимать заклинания! Давай!

— Ну хорошо, — растерянно сказал Поттер и, достав палочку, воскликнул: — Фините Инкантатум!

Панси пискнула, прижав руки ко рту. Заклинание осыпалось искрами с куклы, но, кроме этого, ничего и не произошло.

— Доволен? — спросил кукла, глядя на Поттера, и надменно вздернул голову. — А теперь, позволь, я их заберу и…

— Раз уж Поттер не смог с нас снять заклятие, то!.. — испугано воскликнула Панси и убежала на другой конец столика, чтобы кукла не смог ее схватить. — Но нас трое, может, из-за…

— Можно и Панси с Блейзом позвать, отчего нет? — сказал кукла презрительно.

— Точно, — вдруг воскликнул Поттер и наставил палочку на Драко, Панси и Блейза, которые сгрудились на одном из углов столика. — Заклятие же в любом случае на вас!

Лицо куклы вдруг исказила злоба.

— Нет! — воскликнул он одновременно с «Фините Инкантатум» Поттера. Драко видел сияние, которое охватило их, а потом все замельтешило перед глазами, закружило и поплыло, а еще потом столик сломался с громким треском. Драко застонал, неожиданно больно ударившись, чей-то локоть остро ткнул ему в бок.

— С ума сойти… — пробормотал Поттер.

Драко спихнул с себя Блейза, судя по меху, и с трудом сел. Рядом Панси растерянно ощупывала свое лицо, Блейз морщился, потирая спину. Но самое главное — столик сломался под их весом! Комната стала нормальных размеров!

— А-а… — протянул Драко, озираясь.

Поттер, что удивительно, понял его.

— Он просто исчез, — сказал он с ошарашенным видом. — Малфой, э-э… Как такое вообще возможно?!

Драко, чувствуя себя самым последним идиотом, неловко встал, вдвоем с Блейзом они подняли Панси.

— Что?.. Но как?.. — растерянно бормотала она, крутя головой. — Мы что, вернулись?.. Но…

Ее крупно трясло, руки Блейза тоже подрагивали, и Драко сам чувствовал подступающую дрожь. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться и не устроить истерику, он спросил у Поттера:

— Мы выйдем? — и дернул головой в сторону камина.

— Да, сейчас, — Поттер подскочил и ударил палочкой по каминному по порталу. — Но как вы тогда сюда вошли?

— Видимо, мы тогда людьми не были, — пробормотал Драко, не глядя на него. Потом немного помолчал. — Спасибо, Поттер, — сказал он наконец.

— Малфой, я… Не за что, — ответил тот.

***

Родителям Драко так ничего и не стал рассказывать. Чувствуя себя до предела странно, он отговорился головной болью и сбежал к себе. В комнате ничего не изменилось — наверное, и часа не прошло, как он убежал отсюда, а казалось — прошло не меньше года. Сундук так и стоял с откинутой крышкой со сломаным замком, перья и пух усеивали пол и кровать. Драко постоял и побрел в ванную комнату, к шкафчику с зельями. Нашел успокоительное, выпил одним глотком. Потом вернулся в спальню, уничтожил перья с помощью Эванеско и упал лицом в покрывало.

Он снова стал человеком. Драко вспоминал, как маленьким бегал по дому, кукольный магазин, дом Поттера. Все теперь казалось невероятным, но он действительно был куклой с кукольными мыслями и заботами. И был, как ни странно, счастлив.

Потом он вспомнил свой ужас, когда понял, что навсегда останется таким. Слова куклы, как дрянное пророчество — понять, о чем они, можно было только сейчас, когда все закончилось. Кукла не соврала ни в чем — он должен был вспомнить, что он не кукла, а человек, он должен был сделать нечто совершенно глупое, нелогичное в попытке изменить хоть что-то в безнадежной ситуации, но этого не достаточно.

Хорошо, что Поттер все же засомневался. И спас его, как всегда.

Поттер.

Драко перевернулся на спину. Чертов болван спросил его — как бы он поступил, если бы смог вернуться тогда? На самом деле, Драко думал об этом, но лишь раз. Когда кукла впервые появился у Поттера, действительно, возникла мысль все отменить и занять его место. Но он отмел ее в ту же секунду — его ждали поезд и медведь, и Поттер и так уже у него был — со своими очками, газетами и печеньями. А потом ему стало не до этого.

Но сейчас что ему делать? Он не мог забыть слова Поттера, сказанные не ему — и в то же время ему. Ему.

***

С трудом высидев до конца завтрака, Драко решил, что время уже приличное: с одной стороны, Поттер уже должен был встать, с другой — вряд ли успел уйти на работу, и аппарировал в Лондон, на площадь Гриммо. Взбежал по ступеням крыльца дома номер двенадцать и забарабанил в дверь.

Через несколько мучительных секунд дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Поттер и настороженно смотрел на него.

— Малфой? Что ты здесь делаешь так рано? Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — выпалил Драко, жадно вглядываясь в него. — Ему, вчера в гостиной. Поттер… Гарри, я…

Лицо Гарри стало пустым, и Драко запаниковал.

— И ты говоришь мне это, потому что?.. — ровно спросил Гарри.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Все, что ты успел придумать, — нет! Я запрещал ему! — воскликнул Драко. — Но… — Он набрал побольше воздуха. — Я жил у тебя все это время. Я построил в комнате Теодора железную дорогу, и его медведь работал будильником, предупреждая меня, когда ты уходишь на работу и приходишь обратно. Я ел сэндвичи, которые твой Кричер клал тебе в сумку. Я прятал твои очки. Я вытаскивал из газет листы. И я воровал последнее печенье с твоей тарелки, всегда. — Он выдохся и умолк на мгновение. — Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Гарри с ошарашенным видом слушал его.

— Серьезно? — наконец сказал он. — Ты воровал мое печенье? Но почему?!

— Если бы я знал! И до сих пор не знаю! Почему именно ты, — сказал Драко. — Но… на самом деле, в этой ситуации я тоже в уязвимом положении… — И, когда Гарри удивленно вздернул брови, продолжил: — Ты же на самом деле говорил это не мне. Но…

— Что?

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание? И последнее печенье твое.

Гарри некоторое время молчал, а потом улыбнулся.

— Пойду.


End file.
